


Spared

by AlongWeGo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe Enemies to Friends to Lovers If it gets finished, Minor Violence, Small Wordy Dirties, This is a Long Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlongWeGo/pseuds/AlongWeGo
Summary: - His own blood dripped from the Generals once pristine white armor, the blue and green sabers casting an almost black glow against the stains. It lit up his predatory eyes and changed them from the blistering yellow to something darker, making the cyborg seem more animalistic than ever before.Obi-Wan breathed as evenly as he could, his body steadily failing him and his vision slowly going black. -When Obi-Wan is sent by the Council to once again attempt to capture Grievous, the two engage in a battle that leaves Obi-Wan badly wounded. However, when the General spares the Jedi's life, many questions abound, with no answers in sight.
Relationships: Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks!  
> Please forgive any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I do try to get them all, but sometimes I do miss some.  
> Be advised I have no idea where this is going, I just got the sudden idea for a drabble involving Grievous sparing Obi-Wan in a battle, so I wrote it out. However, I don't know if it will go any further than this.

The mission was dangerous, but such was anything and everything that dealt with Grievous. Capture the General, bring him back to face his crimes. Simple enough. Except for the fact it was Grievous. However, Obi-Wan accepted the mission with no argument, not from him anyway. Anakin had been less than pleased when he found that his Master would be going alone, only aided by Troopers. 

  
It never ceased to amuse him how much his former padawan fretted over him. Much like he had fretted over Qui-Gon. He had reassured his former student that he would be fine, and he would return soon, so long as the General did not take him on a wild goose chase throughout the galaxy. 

  
He had left shortly afterward, meditating much of the journey. He would have to be at his best to face the General alone. The two had developed quite the relationship over time. To an outsider one could say it seemed like friendly sparring with smartass comments and rebuttals scattered about. Almost like an elegant game of Loth-Cat and mouse. To an outsider, it would almost seem like two old friends having a good go at it. 

  
However, it was anything but. The intent to kill was Grievous modus operandi and capture and bring to justice was Obi-Wans. The two had been interlocked for what seemed like a lifetime now, seeming to know each other better than they knew themselves. They knew each movement the other made and what it meant in the long run. 

  
It was dangerous how closely intertwined they had become. It was dangerous and Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how much longer this dance would last before one or both of them ended up dead. 

  
Obi-Wan had been so lost in meditation that one of the clones had had to pull him from it, shocking him from his deep reverie. After gathering himself he had made his way to a small, indiscrete fighter that was in the bay of the ship, leaving his clones to wait for his return. He knew they would be of no use on this mission, and he would not senselessly send them to be slaughtered at the General’s hands. 

  
Obi-Wan loved his troopers like family. Clones or not, they were each so different in personality. Each loved and cared in their own way and to him, that made each of them as precious as the force itself. He would not let them die if he could help it. 

  
Obi-Wan had left orders to wait for his return and to stay away regardless of what may happen. In the event he should not make it out, they were to leave him, much to the dismay of his troopers. However, the argument they had tried to pose against this was toppled by Kenobi’s orders, and he had given them a kind smile before climbing into the fighter and flying away. 

  
Entry into the ship had been somewhat simple. It was massive and the lone, small fighter was able to fly under the radar. Grievous had had no idea the order knew of his whereabouts and this gave him a great level of surprise. The large command ship had paid no mind to the tiny, lone little ship scooting along its way past, circling back around and porting at the top of the ship. Obi-Wan had donned his helmet and oxygen pack, then quietly and quickly slipped in through an escape hatch. The override wasn’t hard, R-4 was a talented little droid. However, the alert sent to the command center of the ship was a dead giveaway. 

  
Getting in was easy, getting out would be the hard part.

Slipping out of his pack and helmet, Obi-Wan silently made his way through the halls, looking this way and that, feeling through the force to try and locate the General. The command ship was huge, but oddly enough relatively empty. He had yet to come across any droids and while he was grateful for the reprieve of instant battle, it had him on edge. 

___________________________________

Grievous turned sharply when the alarm for an open escape hatch sounded. A small B-1 battle droid informed him they had been boarded by something. However, who or what, it did not know. 

  
Grievous made no order, narrowing his golden eyes as he stalked around the bridge, stalling by the little droid and looking at what hatch had been opened. 

Grievous was no fool.

Only a Jedi would be brave enough to infiltrate his ship.

Only one Jedi would be brave enough.

Obi-Wan.

Grievous growled lowly, however his voice was even and somewhat quiet when he ordered his B-1 droids from the command area. They seemed confused by the order, their loyalty to their commander ran deep, even though he was a stark-raving _l_ _unatic_. Grievous did not allow objection though and sent them to the bottom bay of the ship, telling them to be ready to leave upon his arrival. As the bridge emptied, Grievous settled himself in front of the large glass windows of the bridge, looking out into space noting the beauty it produced. 

  
Sometimes the rage that constantly swirled inside him would ebb away, if only for a moment, and he would be able to breathe. To be able to take a real breath and feel his body relax and think a coherent thought. Sometimes his bloodlust would ease, and he would be able to forget his life as of now, forget Jedi and Separatists, forget the war and the crimes he had committed in the name of revenge. Sometimes, when the conditions were right…..he could remember who he used to be and what he used to stand for.

  
For an odd, and increasingly aggravating, reason, Grievous found he was able to fall into these rare moments before battle. However, this feeling did not arise before every battle, but instead…only one reoccurring battle. 

  
These few moments of peace and clarity only presented themselves with the attendance of battle with Jedi. 

One Jedi.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

Grievous grumbled low in his throat, confusion bubbling around him as he tried to sort out this oddity in his mind. He had never known peace like this before. During the war with the Huk, Grievous had been filled with determination and hate. Never did he feel peace before a battle with those bastards.

  
He had never felt peace like this during his battles on the many planets he had been sent to by his Sith masters. He had never felt anything like this during battle with other Jedi. His rage burned bright in these moments, before, during, and after. Peace had never reared its head to him until Kenobi entered his life. 

  
How could this increasingly aggravating and useless thing…this _Jedi_ produce such a reaction before every battle. It went against logic that he should feel content before their confrontations, not when he knew very well he could either be captured or killed by this man. 

  
Grievous coughed softly as an inhale suddenly burned his lungs, clearing his throat he shifted on his feet, large metal talons clacking gently against the floor of the command room. He stood silent and calm as he watched the ship lazily cruise past the trillions of stars, the bright orbs glittering and seeming to dance as they passed by.

  
__________________________________________________________________________________

  
Obi-Wan was on high alert. 

  
This seemed like a trap, however Obi-Wan could not sense if this was the case. He was on edge and he did his best to let the force flow through him and guide him the right way. Grievous was changing the game up, something Obi-Wan was not prepared for. The General had always seemed to be a creature of habit when it came to situations like this. 

  
Overwhelm the enemy and take them prisoner, or slaughter them himself. 

  
Now…now there was no reaction. It seemed as though the ship was abandoned and Kenobi would have sworn Grievous was gone along with the mechanical crew if he wasn’t currently sensing the other nearby. Frowning deeply Obi-Wan continued quietly down the hall, his saber in his hand ready to activate. He could not take any chances with Grievous. He continued his trek and slowed when he came to an intersection of the ship, closing his eyes he let the force guide him. Turning left and going down the hall, he noted the open bridge doors, the room seemingly empty from crew and commander.

  
However, the General’s presence was strongest there, and Obi-Wan knew he had found his quarry. The time for musing the strangeness of the situation was over.

  
Now was the time for battle. 

  
Walking into the command area Obi-Wan spotted Grievous immediately. The General was still settled in front of the bridge windows, seemingly unaware of Obi-Wan. The Jedi knew better though. Had he been young and foolish, or arrogant, he would have attacked then and there, however if one paid close attention, they would notice Grievous soft reflection in the glass. Though faint, Obi-Wan could see the side panels on Grievous head twitch upon entering the bridge, and see the lightsabers gripped in the General’s hands. 

  
Obi-Wan smirked, he knew the General too well to believe he would leave himself completely unguarded. 

“Well hello there.” Obi-Wan said, staying by the entrance of the bridge. 

  
Grievous coughed gently and shook his body, almost like he was trying to shoo away a pesky insect or creature. His cloak bellowed around him for a moment while he shifted softly, his talons sharp and scraping against the floor and his posture hunching lower than normal. 

  
It made him seem so small in that instant.

  
“General Kenobi.” He hummed, not yet turning to face the Jedi. “I was not expecting a guest. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?” 

  
Kenobi lifted a brow and shifted into a lazy stance. “It’s simply been too long since our last visit dear General. That simply won’t do.” 

  
Grievous slowly turned to face the Jedi, sabers gripped loosely in his hands. The cyborg coughed again; the sound painful to Obi-Wans ears. 

  
“Ah,” Grievous grumbled. “While the sentiment is endearing, my hospitality only extends so far.” The general said, stalking a few feet closer to Obi-Wan while steadily rising to his full and towering height.

  
Obi-Wan and Grievous activated their sabers in unison, each knowing the other was about to strike. 

  
“Come now General…” Obi-Wan snarked. “You know you’ve missed me.” 

  
At the remark Grievous growled and pounced, his mind a muddled mess as he attacked this confusing being. This idiot of a human who seemed content to follow and attack him every chance he got. Even now, while neither knew what the other was thinking, they both fell into a familiar dance and a content feeling both recognized as violent, unstable peace. They had both learned and seemingly became accustomed to the bloodshed between them and it enveloped them in a tight embrace together. One they writhed against in the saner moments yet yielded to in situations like this. 

It was like fighting their mirror reflections. 

Each strike was matched by a counter strike. 

One would land a blow.

Another would immediately return the favor. 

Blood would splatter.

Oil would spray a moment later. 

Pristine white armor would be blackened by a saber strike, slicing a thin cut into metal.

Long worn robes would be singed a second after, a small burn stinging soft human flesh.

A grunt of pain, a gasp of surprise. 

A growl of rage.

This was their dance. 

This was their dance they had practiced and perfected.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
The fight was dragging on. Obi-Wan felt it deep in his bones, the pull of exhaustion and the ache of his many wounds. 

  
The dear General was indeed in a fowl mood today. The Jedi was curious what had the General in so much turmoil. The force was unsteady around him, wavering back and forth between burning white hot rage and something else. The force was trying to show Obi-Wan. 

It was trying to show him the level of rage. 

It gagged the Jedi, so unused to that level of hate flowing around him.

It showed him the rage.

It was trying to show him something else….trying to show a emotion coming from Grievous that was foreign. 

Obi-Wan stalled for a moment, feeling the force trickle through him and finally unveil this new and wild emotion dripping off the General. 

The force showed Kenobi the General’s bleeding indecision. 

_Indecision_. 

Obi-Wan was taken completely off guard. Rage only ever flowed through Grievous. The hate he harbored for the Jedi could easily overwhelm even a seasoned Master. However, this new feeling flowing from him, the turmoil of uncertainty seeping from Grievous into Obi-Wan had the older male confused and worried. He was worried for a simple fact that could be summed up in a lovely question…what in the name of the force could spook the vicious droid commander. 

The animal that had slain so many Jedi, the creature that had stared death in the face so many times and refused to back down. 

What had made him so indecisive and weary?

And more importantly…did Obi-Wan need to be concerned that this unknown cause could come after him.

  
So lost in the force in that short moment was he, Obi-Wan had no time to react to the sudden blow from Grievous, his two sabers crashing against the Jedi’s one and the force of the impact sent him flying backwards. His saber soaring across the command room and clattering to the floor in a far-off corner. Obi-Wan himself crashed into and then through the thick railing of the upper floor. The solid metal giving way under Obi-Wan’s body. Caving as a sudden gut-wrenching snap echoed through the room. 

  
Kenobi couldn’t scream, the blinding pain leaving him breathless and choking out for air. He was not sure what had been broken. He was actually pretty sure several somethings had been broken. The Master reached out through the force, trying to let his brother Jedi know he was in danger, that something was wrong, that he would probably not be returning from this mission. He was not so foolish as to think he could continue the fight now.

He was incapacitated. 

He could only hope reaching out through the force would be a sufficient goodbye as he prepared for death as the General stalked toward him. 

His own blood dripped from the Generals once pristine white armor, the blue and green sabers casting an almost black glow against the stains. It lit up his predatory eyes and changed them from the blistering yellow to something darker, making the cyborg seem more animalistic than ever before. 

  
Obi-Wan breathed as evenly as he could, his body steadily failing him and his vision slowly going black. He must have had internal injuries for his body to be shutting down so fast. 

What a shame. 

Anakin would not be happy about this. 

Obi-Wan smiled softly. 

What a tantrum he would throw. 

Obi-Wan sighed softly and with the last of his consciousness he looked up to the General who stalled above him. His eyes bright and that same feeling of indecision poured from him now. 

  
Confusion was the last thing Kenobi remembered as what was left of his fading vision saw the General’s lightsabers click off, the last remaining light gone, leaving Obi-Wan completely in darkness. 

  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

  
To say he was shocked when he awoke in the healing ward of the temple was an understatement. Obi-Wan blinked his eyes open slowly, the blinding light of the medical ward caused the pounding pain in his head to double. 

  
“Can you dim the lights please?” 

  
He knew that voice.

Slowly the room darkened and Obi-Wan was able to fully open his eyes and slowly he watched the world come into better focus. He recognized the very familiar ceiling above him, for he had been here many times before. However, with much less confusion. 

He should be dead. 

How was he alive, and not only alive, but back at the temple?

  
Turning his head slowly Obi-Wan saw the even more familiar outline of a body. 

  
“Anakin…” He rasped softly, his throat dry and his mouth not working properly. 

  
“Master!” The young man smiled, leaning close. “You had us worried. How do you feel?” He asked quickly.

  
Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the small smile that his young jedi always managed to conjure up. Even in the worst of times. 

  
“My young friend…I have felt much better. However, I am very confused.” He said.

Anakin nodded gently. 

“So are we. What happened?” Anakin asked. 

Obi-Wan blinked slowly. 

“I remember a disturbance in the force. Grievous…he was in turmoil. So odd was it, I was carried away by the force of it. I had no time to react to Grievous’s last attack. The last thing I remember was reaching out to the council, to try and let you all know I wasn’t coming back.” Obi-Wan said softly, frowning at the sudden surge of pain from Anakin. “He was above me and then….” Obi-Wan stalled, confused as he remembered the General deactivating his sabers. “Then I readied for the killing blow…but instead Grievous deactivated his sabers.” 

  
Anakin’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

  
“That’s the last thing I remember.” Kenobi said.

Anakin was dumbfounded. 

So was Obi-Wan.

“What does this mean? Grievous has never left a single Jedi alive.” He said softly. 

  
Obi-Wan frowned. “I do not know. I must speak with Master Yoda. We must figure out this new game the Sith is trying to play.” 

  
Anakin nodded in agreement. “Yes. I can brief the council this afternoon. A meeting has been called.”

  
“I will go with you.” Obi-Wan said, attempting to sit up and choking out a gasp of pain when he did. 

  
Anakin was at his side in an instant, gently pushing him back down on the bed. “Master, you can’t. You were badly injured in your fight.”

  
Obi-Wan would have normally given a smartass remark to lesson his old youngling’s worry, however the pain surging through his body prevented this.

  
“How bad?” He gritted out, hoping the throbbing would ease soon.

  
Anakin spoke carefully. “Your spine was fractured, and your left hip was shattered. You’ve got several broken ribs and a punctured lung, along with a lacerated kidney. What did he do to you?”

  
Obi-Wan was extremely shocked he was still alive. “He sent me through the balcony railing. The solid…metal…balcony railing.” He said. “How am I alive? I should be dead.”

  
Anakin frowned deeply. “The situation is much more complicated than we ever realized Master.” 

  
“What do you mean?” 

  
“We got a distress signal from Grievous ship. A message was sent through to the awaiting evacuation team stating you needed urgent help. The trooper’s figured it was a trap; however, they immediately went to your aid. They called for me to meet them at a halfway station when they left.” Anakin paused, confusion and unease dripping from him. “The troopers had figured it was a trap, however the ship was empty when they arrived. No one was aboard and the way to you was open and clear. All lockdowns had been lifted and the ship command room was open. They found you…and this beside you………..” Anakin trailed off, reaching into his robes.

  
Obi-Wan felt his heart skip a beat when Anakin produced his lightsaber. 

  
Obi-Wan stared at his saber, which Grievous had stated many times how badly he wanted to add it to his collection.

  
“Master, what does this mean?” Anakin asked, not trying to hide his worry as he held out his master’s lightsaber.

  
Obi-Wan gently took the saber in his hand. 

  
“It means Grievous let me live. He made it a point that I would live.” The Master said softly. “Why…I do not know.”


	2. Bloody Musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy,  
> So I actually kept thinking about the previous chapter and my brain grew another little idea to go with it. 
> 
> -WARNING- There be lots of blood and gore ahead. -WARNING-
> 
> Once again, if I missed any spelling or grammar mistakes please forgive them. I really do try to get all of them.

The retrieval of his ship had been simple. 

  
Bloody, but simple. 

  
Grievous had returned to his command ship not long after the troopers had left. He knew better than to think the ship had been left unmanned. They hadn’t blown it up, he knew they wouldn’t, too much valuable information had been left at their fingertips. Because of this, he knew some troops had been left behind. 

  
To gather data no doubt. 

  
Coughing softly Grievous ordered a B-1 droid to return them to the ship and for all units to stay inside until he cleared the vessel. He would not risk losing these droids, they were the only ones left from his first days as commander. He would never say he had an attachment with them, no, but instead they were invaluable as his closest units. 

  
No training or tweaking components. No routines to get them in. 

  
These little droids worked like a well-oiled…well….a well-oiled machine. They could and did do everything needed and required without order, they also knew by a change in posture or a well-timed growl what to do and if need be, to get well out of the General’s way. They had also proven their worth in battle as well. Much to his surprise, this little crowd of B-1 droids not only survived the start of the war but had lasted throughout. Such was rare for those droids, normally being the first to fall on the battlefield. Grievous did hate machines, however, these had earned the right to stay by him. 

  
Clearing the ship had been fast, Grievous had run a scan for lifeforms before re-entering. They were all in the command room, which the General proceeded to lock down after arriving on the ship. Any attempts to call for help had been shut down, blocked by the system upon Grievous’s command. They had been trapped like animals, left to wait until the cyborg made his way to the bridge. 

  
The clearing of the bridge had been a slaughter, Grievous not bothering to draw his sabers. He’d simply dropped to all fours and sprung as soon as the door opened. Pouncing like a Loth Cat, his talons sank into the chest of the first clone, piercing the white armor and puncturing the soft flesh beneath. The other two reacted quickly, trained well by their general no doubt. 

  
They opened fire and Grievous stayed low, twisting his body and slinging his leg out, throwing the bloodied body of the first clone at his friend, the man toppling over, his blaster flying from his hand. The General then slunk to him, his hand going for the troopers exposed throat. Squeezing viciously, his claws shredded the skin and tore the windpipe and severed the carotid artery. The clone was then left to die as the droid commander jumped up, landing atop the last clone and crushing him under his mechanical body. The trooper’s legs buckled, and his body slammed to the ground, ribs snapping loudly and lungs clasping under the weight. Growling lowly Grievous gave way to his rage and shoved his hands through the clone’s armor and into his back, ripping into the body. The spray of blood only fed his rage, and he couldn’t help but think that without the presence of Kenobi, there was nothing there to stop it now. 

  
He now tried to vent his anger toward the Jedi by tearing apart the unfortunate clones trapped abord his ship. He tried to destroy every trace of Kenobi by ripping pieces of flesh from bone and slinging them away as far as he could. Every attack left him more enraged and did nothing to clear his mind of that pale face and brilliant blue eyes. The way the blood dripped from his mouth and blossomed at his pelvis. He could almost see Kenobi beneath him now, gasping for air, eyes wide and teeth stained pink. The smell of his fragrant blood and the feeling of his soft flesh seeping into his sensors.

  
Grievous blinked a few times and breathed harshly, confusion welling up inside of him as he looked at what little remained of the clone’s body. Stepping back and looking down to his hands he inhaled sharply, flesh and blood coated his hands, it was jammed and stuck in the sharp metal joints and Grievous looked back to the bloodied mass that no longer resembled a human being. It wasn’t Kenobi beneath him now, this wasn’t the human he wanted.

  
_Wanted?_

  
The sound of metal scraping metal pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked up. Two bodies lay before him, however a third was missing, standing quickly Grievous stomped around the command console and stalled when he looked at the half dead man dragging himself across the floor. The trooper was trying to reach a lone blaster near the edge of the bridge and Grievous growled, walking toward the clone with malice in his eyes. 

The B-1 droids had returned to the bridge with caution, they knew their master well enough now to know to keep out of arms reach in moments like these. His command over the comm-link for them to return had been loud and angry, and if the screams of agony on the other end were anything to go by, he had been in the middle of enjoying himself when he called.

  
Had they had the ability to sigh they would have upon arriving at the bridge. One droid slipped immediately and fell on a strip of tossed intestine, landing in a puddle of clotting blood. They all looked around the bridge and noted that instead of the normally dark gray, it was now deep red, bits of viscera scattered about and chunks of flesh thrown around. They immediately went to work cleaning, the General standing in front of the bridge windows again. Instead of the crystal-clear view of space that he had had before, Grievous now stared at the bloodied streaks running across the glass. The smears of handprints and clinging pieces of tendon proved almost as beautiful as the stars. 

  
Grievous stood and looked at his work, however no peace found him this time. Now he couldn’t help but think of Obi-Wan as he looked in the glass and noted the destroyed upper railing of the bridge. He could still hear the sound of snapping bones in his head, feel his surprise when Kenobi only stared him down after. The damned Jedi’s blood was now lost to him, covered up by the blood of his beloved troopers. However, ripping apart the clones had done little to ease his mind. Slaughtering them only sprouted the knowledge that Kenobi would be wounded by this when these men didn’t return. And for some reason, this no longer set well with the General like it used to. 

  
Now it simply irritated him…almost bothered him. Grievous growled as his confusion swelled, and the General snarled, lashing out at nothing, smashing his fist into the wall and leaving a large dent. The little droids stopped their work, pausing with pieces of flesh gripped in their hands. They were on high alert now more than ever, knowing they could quickly lose their heads if they strayed too close. 

  
The General coughed softly and turned, looking to the droids.

  
“Go activate the service droids.” He told the closest B-1. “Have them clean this while you get the ship moving again. Check for any sent message or changes to the system.”

  
“Roger.” The small machine answered. 

  
Grievous growled lowly again, turning and stalking from the bridge, blood and gore clinging to him. He had no want to be clean. He needed rest, however his mind raced with thoughts of his battle with Kenobi. His own actions confused him more than the fact that the Jedi had found him. While the latter was troubling him greatly, he was absolutely infuriated by the fact he had not only spared the Jedi but felt compelled to. His mechanical and organic body had frozen, nothing moving once he stopped in front of the Jedi. All at once his mind flashed with what it would be like if he finished the man then and there. Flashed with the briefest of fear that he would never know peace again if he did. 

  
Once he had begun to lift his hand to finish his prey, the human had stared him down. Bright blue eyes challenging brilliant yellow. Grievous was starting to believe there was nothing Kenobi was afraid of. If ever there was a Jedi worthy of the filthy title, it was him. So many others had screamed, tried in vain to stop his killing blow, some even whimpering or crying. They would be riddled with fear and would die the cowards he knew they were. But Kenobi….Kenobi was so _different_. He was fearless and faced him head on without hesitation every time. The Jedi was a warrior, no matter how much Grievous hated to admit it. 

  
The General continued down the ship hall, going nowhere in particular. He was tired; however, his mind refused his organic body any type of recovery now. Now there was only the ever-present rage, and a foreign emptiness in place of the fragile peace that had been there earlier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading through this slow developing story with me! I have no clue where it's going or, once again, if it will ever be finished lol.  
> It's going to be a big ol' slow burn though lol.  
> Also, I hope I depicted Grievous's inner turmoil decently. I wanted to capture how confused he was and how he was already attaching to Obi-Wan without realizing it.


	3. More Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> So life has been a little hectic, but here I am. Still managing to pull this story out of nowhere.   
> You'll have to forgive this chapter, because it's pretty boring, but I was pushing through writers block and trying to set a decent pace and really try and understand how aggravated and tired Obi-Wan would be.   
> I do apologize if I missed any grammar or spelling mistakes, there is no beta, but I try and get everything I can.  
> But I hope you enjoy!

_The fight raged on for what seemed like an eternity. Obi-Wan breathed ragged breaths as he deflected blow after blow, he and his enemy exhausted-yet refusing to yield the battle to the other. This battle was so different from the others. Grievous was filled with so much rage and white hot hate, so much so that Kenobi thought that the malice alone would kill him._

  
_Obi-Wan himself was hurting, he was filled with a pain that he was unfamiliar with. He had never hurt like this before, his eyes burned and his heart ached from some foreign pain. A pain he had never known and could not place, one he could not understand._

  
_As their fight reached its bloody crescendo, escalating to frightening levels of cruelty and violence, they each attacked with a vicious agenda. Both tried to land a fatal blow that would free them both from each other. Obi-Wan heard himself shout, yell something at Grievous which made the General stall and clamp his eyes shut._

  
_Grievous snarled and Obi-Wan screamed, they both gave way to their rage and finally, a blow landed._

  
_Finally, it was over and finally Obi-Wan awoke with a cry._

  
Kenobi shot up straight in the bed, his body slick with sweat and his chest heaving. His room was destroyed, plant vases shattered, and books and data pads strewn across the room. His window had been busted out and his small desk overturned. Looking around and seeing the familiar surroundings seemed to slowly free him from his panic. With shuttering breaths Obi-Wan sat at the edge of the bed for several minutes, then shakily got to his feet. Carefully stepping through his room and avoiding glass shards, he went to his closet and quickly pulled out clean clothes. His heartbeat wildly in his chest, but he was a well trained Jedi and slowly he began to calm himself. Closing his eyes, he let the force move in and around him, let it take the burden of his shock and confusion so he could think clearly. 

  
Again. 

  
Again, he had had the same dream. 

  
Frowning he changed clothes and began the slow task of cleaning his quarters once again. Small though they were, he had many items and belongings. Flipping his desk up right he pushed it back against the wall and scooted its chair back in. Gathering the items that had laid atop the desk, he made sure to avoid the glass littering the floor and let his mind wonder. He had once again woken up in a fright, his room destroyed by himself no doubt. Obi-Wan had begun to assume his feelings from the dream were bleeding out into reality when he was asleep and at the peak of his nightmare, the force would burst from him. The sudden surge would cause various levels of damage each time he would have the dream. Each time it was worse, and this time had been very bad. He would have to fix his window and try to salvage his plants. As he gathered papers and books he stalled, his hand pausing over a data pad with information scattered over the screen. It was his unfinished report on the failed mission to capture Grievous. 

  
He couldn’t remember when he had last tried to work on it, it had to have been weeks if he took a good guess. Each time he had tried to write the report out it would turn his stomach and his wounds would ache. The recovery had been slow, even with the healers work on his hip and spine. While his lungs, kidney, and ribs were back to normal, an ever present ache still lingered in his body. He would seize with terrible pain if he pushed himself too far with training. He frowned deeply at the data pad and picked it up, laying the armful of items on his desk. 

  
He felt weak and at this moment he knew it was more than a feeling. He was weak. This fact had left him in a foul mood more than once. This vulnerability aggravated him, and it seemed no matter what he did he could not shake Grievous from his mind. The cyborg was a constant thought for him now, even Obi-Wan’s dreams were haunted by the ghost   
like creature.

  
Every night he slept he would dream of his duel, the fight with Grievous playing out through his head violently. He would feel the apprehension while searching for the General, he would sense the cyborgs confusion all over again. Obi-Wan would look up into golden eyes and see more clearly than ever the emotions swimming just underneath. 

  
Kenobi would see and just before he could place them, he would wake with a start, dripping wet with sweat and his body throbbing with pain. But along with his body, his heart would remember the emotion it saw, and ache with the knowledge that it could not give to Obi-Wan. 

  
Frowning deeply Obi-Wan carefully moved from his room, leaving the unfinished report on the desk. Walking to the door he made his way into the hall, seeing a few padawans and Jedi milling about. He had been locked away for most of the morning, but he was now due with a healer and while he dreaded the coming appointment, he knew it was necessary. In the middle of a war no one had time to heal naturally and of course Obi-Wan needed to be battle ready as soon as possible. While it did cause more pain to be forcefully healed, it would eventually yield better results in the end. 

  
But the pain was still maddening. 

  
Closing his eyes and walking down the hall the Jedi let himself feel the familiar surroundings through the force, let it fill him and reassure him. He was deeply troubled and had been unable to find peace in meditation and desperately wished he could turn to his beloved Master Qui-Gon for guidance. However, he had no such luxury anymore, and for now kept his thoughts and confusion to himself. He had no doubt the other more experienced masters could feel his troubled thoughts and could feel the now constant imbalance around him. But so far, they had left him to sort these problems out himself, well, all of them except Anakin. The former padawan had practically worried himself sick over Kenobi. Today had been the first day he had not seen his young apprentice, and he knew that was only due to the fact he had been sent away on a mission early that morning. 

  
But thinking of Anakin did manage to bring a smile to Kenobi’s sullen face, Anakin’s worry over him had been amusing and eased his weary heart. He had fussed and nagged and ordered and even blackmailed his beloved Master more in the last few weeks than he had in all of their many years together. Obi-Wan let the small smile ghost his face only a second longer before smoothing his features into a beautiful but emotionless expression. Despite his many attempts, his mind continued to trip over the continuous thoughts of Grievous and his dreams. He had not told Anakin about them, unsure of how to even begin the conversation. But he also worried what his dear friend would do, Anakin was jaded to dreams, believing most if not all to be a vision of some sort. 

  
Obi-Wan often kept his dreams to himself simply out of concern. He wanted to keep Anakin from fretting over things that didn’t need it. However, as he slowly made his way into the treatment rooms of the healers, he was considering letting at least one person help him sort through the mess in his mind. 

  
“Master Kenobi,” The healer hummed softly. “How are you feeling today?” 

  
“I feel fine, thank you.” He answered, dipping his head in greeting.

  
“Wonderful, then you shouldn’t have to be here long. You are almost fully healed after all.” She said, slowly turning to a bed and holding out a hand toward it. 

  
“Please,” She soothed. “Take a seat, and we will begin.” 

  
Sighing inwardly Obi-Wan made his way to the table and gently lowered himself down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! I know this was a uneventful and slow chapter, but thanks for sticking through it, I promise it'll get better lol.  
> But thank you guys again for reading the absolute madness that comes from my noggin!


	4. Before A Dark Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what I got! An update!! Lol  
> I hope you guys enjoy, I'm happy to say the boring bits are pretty much done with the completion of this chapter and I can write with a little more freedom now lol  
> Once again, as always, please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. There is no Beta and I try and get everything I can.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

_A broken mind is never supposed to dream, never form the stories that a normal mind may weave together at night fall. Dreams had left him years ago; his dreams had faded into nightmares after his beloved Ronderu had been forever taken from him. His mind had seemed to always replay her last moments whenever he slept, clawing away more of his sanity every time. Even in his waking moments her scream would echo in his mind, freezing him in place and severing his ties to reality briefly. Every night was a new nightmare of the same story, however, eventually this too left him._

_Eventually he lost even his body to tragedy, and with it his ability to dream. It seemed Grievous was destined to be forever alone now, for even his nightmares had abandoned him. While his nightmares had been horrific, the black void of nothingness that now surrounded him as he slept was somehow worse. That horrid blackness that was so empty and cold, void of even his hate. He had despised sleeping since his transformation from living corpse to Jedi murdering General. This void was a torture that Grievous believed had been placed on him by the Gods themselves, for the horrors he had committed, for severing his ties with his home and people._

_But…it was always for them._

_It always had been._

_However, now Grievous had become so lost in his revenge that he could no longer remember what his home looked like. He couldn’t remember the feel of ocean mist against his skin, the hot sun beating down on him. He could not remember the jungle shade and fresh water and the smell of the forest around him. The sound of another Kaleesh voice was lost to him, as was much of his old ways. But he supposed that was his punishment for straying so far, for falling so, so far from his original path. He had failed his people, and now he had no home, no family, just the empty blackness of the void. It was his only companion now. This was where his mind went every time he slept; every time he closed his eyes he would awake in this ebony hell._

_This is where Grievous would spend his resting hours, however now…_

_Now as he slept, tucked away in his quarters nestled away in a large white pod, his mind was not black. It was full of colors, full of voices and blurs of motions he recognized. He knew the people in this dream, knew the voices and the place. He was confused as he watched the blurry scene unfolding before him, trying to understand the pain echoing in his chest as he viewed the colors and heard the voices. He watched with a growing sense of unease, deep inside knowing the answers to his many questions, but his mind blocking the knowledge from him._

The beeping of the helio-call jerked him from his slumber, his blazing yellow eyes snapping open and his breath seizing for a moment. With a rattling exhale Grievous looked around himself, the screen displayed before him showing vitals. Wires seemed to snake in from everywhere, coiling around him to attach to the many different areas of his mechanical body, as well as tubes that fed his organic body what it needed. Blinking slowly Grievous shifted in the sleeping pod, gently pulling the cords from their ports in his body and let them fall away. For the first time in a long time the General felt exhausted and confused. He moved slow as he thought, trying to clarify the dream that had ghosted his mind.

The first dream he had had in years.

Disconnecting the last feeding tube Grievous clicked the screen before him and the pod opened, the bright lights blinding him for a short moment. Growling lowly, he slinked from the pod and made his way over to a long shelf protruding from the cold metal wall of his quarters. Throwing his cloak into place and letting it drape over him he settled somewhat, however his mind still wondered.

The colors and voice he knew, but for some reason the answer was blocked from him. This spiked an immediate rush of aggravation inside him and he snarled, jumping slightly when the helio-call beeped loudly. Punching a nearby panel he answered the call, snapping at the caller.

“What is it?” He quipped, his voice like gravel.

“Sir,” One of his B1 droids answered, a familiar voice to him.

For some reason, it soothed his aggression. “Yes, what is it?” He said, softer and more controlled this time.

“Sir, Count Dooku is boarding the ship. He’s requested to speak with you on the bridge.”

Grievous growled lowly, he was in no mood for the count’s games today.

“I will be there shortly.” He said, ending the call and heading toward the bridge.

He was unsure of why Dooku was here, and why he was conducting a surprise visit none the less. Grievous had not fixed the railing he had sent Obi-Wan through almost two months ago. Nor had he repaired the other damaged areas of the command room. Indeed this would be a interesting conversation he was about to have.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He felt the world swirling around him, flowing in and out of him. He was content as he felt the force swell inside of him, filling his heart with a calmness he had been yearning for weeks now. The world was bright around him, despite his eyes being closed. He felt more than saw the living world around him, however the force granted him sight beyond sight in moments like these. They granted him the ability to see much further than he ever could with his normal eyes. Beside him he heard Anakin shift, even now his young friend still struggled with sitting still. Always having issues with calmness and peace. Obi-Wan supposed it was due to his former life as a slave.

Anakin had never known peace, not even as a Jedi. 

The war had taken all peace away and would keep it at bay until one side finally overtook the other. He had never wanted this life for Anakin; however, he had never wanted this life for anyone. Especially not now, not a war. However, there was nothing that could be done now except fight and fight they would until the end of the war, or their lives. They had no choice, they were Jedi, this was their path. As they sat quietly meditating, they lost track of time. This had been their first day back together since Anakin had returned from the weeklong mission he had been on. During his absence Obi-Wan had finally been cleared by the healers to return to full duty, and he knew the council was already getting ready to send him on another hunt for Grievous.

No, they had not assigned it to him yet, or even mentioned it, but he could sense their unease. Many of the Masters had been unsettled as of late and talks of Grievous had been avoided in Obi-Wan’s presence. He was not sure when it would happen, but he knew it would. He did not know what he would do when he faced the General again, except he would refuse clones this time around. He was grateful they had saved him, but three were still missing and no trace of them had been tracked down yet. Obi-Wan knew deep down that they were dead, they never should have been left on Grievous’s ship alone. Or left on the ship period for that matter. The General was, for lack of a better term, a caged animal, even snapping at his separatist masters from time to time.

The three lone clones were fodder, a toy for him and nothing more. He had learned not long after waking in the healing halls that Grievous’s ship had disappeared, and the clones with it. The trackers that had been placed were gone and no contact was able to be made by the troopers. As troubling as the thoughts were Obi-Wan chose not to dwell on them for too long. He was doing his best to ease his troubled mind and possibly sort out the mess that was the reoccurring dream with Grievous. He had considered asking Anakin his thoughts on the matter, however he refrained. He did not wish to trouble his former padawan, and simply settled for solving the problem himself.

Hours passed them by while they were in meditation and only when a hologram clicked to life in front of them did they rise from their session. Master Windu’s voice crackled out.

“Master Obi-Wan, Anakin.” He greeted quickly. “You’re both needed in the Chancellor’s office.”

Opening his eyes Obi-Wan looked to the small blue picture of Mace.

“Oh? And what does the dear Chancellor want with us this time?” Kenobi asked with a smirk.

Mace gave a half-hearted smile in return. “I do not know. He has kept the reason for requesting your company from us.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “ **Of course he has.** ” He sighed, distain dripping from his voice. “We will be there shortly.”

Windu nodded and the hologram disappeared, Anakin sighing in aggravation.

“Why must you dislike the Chancellor so?” Anakin asked. “He has been nothing but good to all of us.”

Obi-Wan looked to his friend with shock. “Pardon?”

Anakin frowned. “You constantly put him down and speak so ill of him. What has he done to make you so distrustful?”

Obi-Wan smoothed his features and quickly put the conversation to an end.

“You know my feelings toward him Anakin. He is a politician and a very manipulative man. You would be wise to be more weary of him young one.”

While the words were delivered politely and calmly, the tone left no room for argument and Anakin nodded softly.

“I’m sorry Master. I spoke out of turn.” He said, bowing his head lowly.

Kenobi smiled softly and gripped Anakin’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

“There is nothing to forgive Anakin. You are allowed to feel how you feel, just be careful and mindful of those feelings. Now go get changed. I’m sure you want to look your best for your favorite politician Palpatine.” Obi-Wan said, watching Anakin’s face go from confused, to shocked, to amused.

Ducking the slap aimed at his hand the two laughed and readied themselves to go before the Chancellor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, sorry for two boring chapters in a row, but they are a little necessary. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading the madness that trickles from my noggin!


	5. Orders and Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, here is another one!   
> As always please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. I do try lol
> 
> Other than that please enjoy!

“Anakin, Master Kenobi,” The Chancellor cooed. “It is wonderful to see you both again.”

He stood from behind his desk and turned, staring out onto the city, his eyes seeming to glow as he watched the two Jedi’s reflections in the large glass. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but be reminded of a predator watching its pray. Kenobi himself slowed upon entering the office, however Anakin proceeded quickly, greeting Palpatine with a pleasant smile. Obi-Wan stayed back, hands tucked in his robes and his face emotionless but polite.

“Chancellor, to what do we owe this pleasure?” Kenobi asked.

Palpatine moved from his warm greeting with Anakin to Obi-Wan, smiling.

“Ahh, Master Kenobi, while I wish this was just a social call, I must say I have unpleasant but necessary news.”

Obi-Wan cocked a brow and Anakin leaned against the large desk.

“Has the council been informed of this news?” Kenobi asked carefully.

Palpatine smile softly. “Yes actually, I had just sent the messenger to Master Yoda and Master Windu.”

Kenobi frowned.

“Chancellor, forgive me, but what news could be so important to require separate briefings?” Anakin asked, the old man turn to him and patted him on the shoulder gently.

“You’ve no need to ask forgiveness Anakin. But this I wanted to relay to you both personally.” He hummed slowly, moving back to his seat and sitting down with a tired sigh. “You see gentlemen, while I wish nothing more than to let you both recover from your last missions, I have received word on General Grievous’s location.”

Anakin’s eyes darkened.

Kenobi’s face remained impassive. “I assure you Chancellor; I am ready for battle. I need no more time; my recovery is complete.”

Palpatine smiled at him. “I am well aware of your health Master Kenobi; I have kept a close eye on you since that dreadful disaster. I am surprised at the short amount of time it has taken you to heal, and due to this, you have been selected to attempt to apprehend the General again.”

Obi-Wan went to give a courteous response, but Anakin cut him off. Not only cut him off, but snarled at Palpatine, a wave of something vicious and dark rolling from him and through the force.

“You can’t be serious?!” Anakin growled, slamming his hands down on the Chancellor’s desk.

Palpatine cocked a brow and an almost unnoticeable smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

“Master Obi-Wan almost died, Grievous is too dangerous for one Jedi to fight alone. We still haven’t found the three clones left abord the ship either.” Anakin continued to rage. “How can the council send him after Grievous alone again?”

“Anakin!” Kenobi’s sharp shout cut through Anakin, silencing him instantly. “I have trained you better than this. It is not our place to disagree with orders given by the council or our Chancellor. If it has been ordered I go, then I shall do what I am told. As should you.”

Anakin’s jaw clinched and Obi-Wan readied for the coming argument.

“Now, now gentlemen,” Palpatine chuckled, raising his hands as if to calm two wild beasts. “No need to get upset. I have formally requested your fellow knight Anakin be sent with you this time. I have no doubt that between the two of you, you’ll not only capture Grievous, but do so quickly.”

Anakin spun around at the news and Obi-Wan frowned deeply, his eyes darkening. “Has this been approved by the council?” He asked.

“Not yet, but it will be, I have no doubt. However, I do ask you forgive me for saying, but the Jedi Council takes almost as long as a senate debate to come to a decision. And Master Kenobi, you are a dear and trusted friend, I couldn’t bare to see you struggle through another vicious attack like that, or worse, be taken from us. As I’m sure your young apprentice will agree.” Palpatine said, his voice honey smooth and dripping with sincerity.

Obi-Wan pulled on his mask of civility. “If it has been ordered and approved by the Council, then Anakin and myself will get ready to leave immediately.”

Anakin could not sense his master’s thoughts, could not feel his reaction to this news. He frowned and bit back the remark sitting on his tongue, he didn’t want to cause any more trouble in front of the Chancellor.

“Wonderful, if you’ll both take a seat then, we will be joined by Master Yoda soon. I’ve asked him to come and join us for this.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dooku slowly made his way through the large halls of the ship. He had given the General a wonderful weapon, one which he knew would be used voraciously and with the upmost proficiency. However, much to his displeasure, the good General had dropped of the map almost two months ago, which was very unlike him. He was always ready to report to the count on any changes or attacks. Not only that, but Dooku had ordered daily updates on Grievous’s position and status of the mission he had been assigned.

But no contact had been made, and despite attempting helio-calls, he had remained unanswered, to which his cybernetic apprentice would pay for. Dooku had not created a mass weapon capable of destroying the Jedi just to have it run loose as it pleased. Turning the corner Dooku was greeted by a service droid, which offered him a bright blue and purple liquid. The Count recognized it as age Jo-en liquor, and beside it, water. Dooku nodded and took the liquor, sipping as he slowly made his way to the bridge command chair. He did not sit and instead looked around at the damaged bridge, the shattered railing and large dent in the wall behind it. Cocking a brow he gazed around, noting the scorch marks and damaged panels.

Filing away his curiosity he turned when he heard the sound of Grievous’s scraping footsteps making their way to the bridge. The steps were slow and in no real hurry, however Dooku sensed something amiss with the General. The normally unsteady and uncontrolled rage that constantly swirled around him was dimmed, instead replaced with a steady anger, but more than that weariness and confusion dripped from Grievous. Slowly though, all emotion from Grievous seeped away, leaving a blankness to his persona that left Dooku shocked. This was indeed curious. 

Grievous entered slowly, hunched low and his cape covering his body. He looked so small compared to his Mangna-guards in that moment, and Dooku thought it ironic. He had helped create a monster and yet despite everything he knew Grievous had done, it amused the count that he was able to look so innocent. It was wicked in its duplicity and it gave him a sense of pride looking upon his creation.

“Count Dooku,” Grievous bowed lower upon reaching him, his voice a careful rumble.

Dooku tilted his head in greeting, sipping on his drink again.

“General,” He began. “I can assume you know why I’ve come.” He said.

Grievous slowly stalked away from his guards.

“My apologies,” Grievous said, his ear panels flattening against his head. “I was delayed. As I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

“I have indeed. What happened that could have caused this much damage?” Dooku asked, motioning to the broken railing.

“Jedi.”

Dooku stalled, looking to the cyborg with mild surprise.

“A Jedi found the ship and was able to infiltrate it. I dealt with them accordingly. However, it did upset the order of things.” Grievous drawled, seemingly uninterested in the conversation they were currently having.

“How were they able to find the ship General? You’ve not been in republic space for quite some time.” Dooku asked, his voice intrigued.

“I do not know. But despite this we’ve had no other interruptions.”

Dooku cocked a brow. “Who were the Jedi brave enough to attack your ship?”

Grievous stalled for just a moment, his mind weighing his options.

“Well?” Dooku pressed.

“I do not know. I did not bother to take their names before hand Master. You can rest assured however, I cut them down like the animals they were.”

Dooku felt the deceit, felt as Grievous’s mind stumbled over itself to form a lie, but did not push the matter further. This game the General was playing amused him. 

“Well done then, my dear General. Well done. Now that my questions have been answered, I have a new assignment for you.”

Grievous blinked slowly, moving away from Dooku and toward the large bridge window. “I am ready Master.”

Dooku smirked. “You will go to Ara-vee. It is a large planet and on it is a crystal temple with several Jedi living there. I want it destroyed, and the Jedi slaughtered. That planet is loyal to the republic and their loyalty will be their undoing.”

Grievous nodded, watching as the Count finished his drink. “After you have destroyed the temple and the Jedi, kill everyone that is left. If they will not bow to us willingly, they will do so as corpses.”

“As you wish, Master.” The General said, looking on as Dooku approached him slowly.

“There is one more issue that needs addressed General.” The Sith hummed, raising his hand slowly.

Grievous’s eyes went wide, brilliant yellow orbs widening in shock.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The meeting had gone as planned, as far as they knew anyway. Obi-Wan and Yoda had at first protested Anakin being allowed to join his master on the mission, however the Chancellor had insisted and eventually, though politely, berated them into yielding. Yoda and Kenobi had bit back their weary feelings, keeping them to themselves until after Obi-Wans return.

Palpatine had told them that Grievous was supposed to be on his way to a planet outside of republican space and explained the the people there, while not under their rule, were loyal to the republic. He went into detail how he himself had made sure the poor population of the planet had been given much needed food and water during the dry seasons their world went through. This in turn had left them in the enemies’ path, the separatist were now sending Grievous to destroy the inhabitants.

It was only after the meeting was over that Master Yoda pulled Kenobi aside and explained that on the planet there was a hidden temple guarded by Jedi. He stated that Dooku was behind this new attack, for he was one of only a few Jedi that knew of the temple on that planet. Even the Chancellor was unaware of it. Obi-Wan and Yoda had discussed the matter for only a moment longer and then separated. Kenobi was unnerved and troubled. Palpatine was becoming more and more involved in Jedi affairs and while they council could refuse his wishes, they stood being left at the mercy of the republic. 

There was a deep and dark web being wove around them and Obi-Wan was unable to see the spider weaving it. The force whispered warnings to him, trying to lead him down the right path and keep him from becoming entangled in this new danger.

As Obi-Wan lost himself to his thoughts Anakin followed beside of him quietly, trying to figure out the words he wanted to say. He had not meant to upset his master, however his fear of losing someone he loved had forced his improper reaction. He also knew Obi-Wan was unsettled by Palpatine’s order that Anakin go with him, and he knew Master Yoda was bothered by it as well.

But they had both agreed. But Anakin knew Kenobi was upset by it and disappointed in his behavior earlier. He himself was disappointed as well, he knew better than to throw a fit like that. His master had trained him better, but he couldn’t help he had lost control.

Obi-Wan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the various emotions coming from Anakin, their training bond buzzing with anxiety and shame.

“Quiet your mind, my young friend.” Obi-Wan said softly, stalling his steps only a few feet from their quarters in the temple. “I am not angry with you. Nor am I disappointed. I understand your fear, however you must let go of your attachment with me Anakin, if you do not they will lead you down a path I cannot follow.”

Anakin looked at his master with shock and something akin to pain. Obi-Wan felt his heart give a painful beat.

“Anakin,” Kenobi said, gripping his former padawan by the shoulders. “You must let go of your fear of losing me dear one. Only then will you be able to properly care for me.”

Anakin dipped his head low and placed his hands on his master’s arms, holding tight, but gentle.

“I am sorry Master. I couldn’t stop myself earlier. I was so upset when I thought you’d be sent out alone again.” He mumbled, Obi-Wan surprised by Anakin dropping his defenses. “You almost died Master. That never should have happened. The council never should have sent you alone.”

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment before sighing softly and squeezing his friend’s shoulders.

“Well, your worry is misplaced now. You are coming along, so I expect you to do all the dirty work.” Kenobi smirked, Anakin cocking a brow and smiling back.

“Well Master, I am the one who always has to save you. Now would be no different.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “I can’t help that I fell into the pit, we’ve been over this a thousand times.”

Anakin laughed and the two released each other, heading to their quarters.

They would be leaving soon, given only the next few hours to pack. Then at nightfall they would bord a ship and make their way toward Grievous. Obi-Wan couldn’t understand it, but his body hummed with a strange feeling at the thought of seeing Grievous again. Hummed with something akin to excitement, excitement at finding the answers he craved.

Why had Grievous spared him?

And would he do it again?

Or better yet, if he and Anakin struck the General down, would he spare Grievous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm excited to get this going in full now! I'm happy to say all the fun stuff starts from here on out lol.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading the madness that dribbles from my little brain!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. I really had a good time writing it and DAMN I love this ship.  
> But like I said above, I don't know if this particular story will go any further, however thank you very much for reading the madness that is my writing lol.


End file.
